Diamonds Aren't Fovever, Love is
by XxMissMeWhenI'mGonexX
Summary: Remus finally got the guts to propose to Sirius's little sister. But the morning after they married, Voldemort striks one last time. Will they survive? Can they live without the other?


A Diamond? Forever? Try Love, it Fits the Phrase Better.

"Sweety?" Remus asked, walking into the room. Marissa Black jumped up and ran over to her boyfriend since god-knows-when. He chuckled and spun her around. "I missed you while I was gone."

"Remus, you keep going away for longer and longer periods of time. I get worried. What if you got hurt or killed!" She sobbed, clinging to him. "Dammit we've been dating since before Harry started school and we've already lost Padfoot and Prongs and Lily…I don't want to add you to the list. You know I worry enough as it is!"

"Riss, I'm not going anywhere. You can be sure of that." He whispered, leaning down a bit for a kiss. She responded forcefully, letting all the worry and fretting for the last month fade. When they pulled away, Marissa was no longer crying but she looked just as troubled.

"Riss, you know that comment earlier about dating for god-knows-how-long?" He asked tentatively. She looked up, confused.

"You mean the fight?" She asked, thinking back to before he left at the end of January. He nodded.

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

_"Remus John Lupin why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier!" Marissa yelled tearfully. Her glittering gray eyes filled with frightened tears. "I could have bloody helped you!"_

_"Riss please, not now. Albus says I need to be at headquarters soon." The blonde man replied. She shook her head. _

_"Remus, please. We've been dating for only-god-knows-how-long and I want to know when you're putting your neck on the line. I already lost my brother." She pleaded, one of the many tears falling from her eyes. He wiped it away. _

_"Marissa I'll be back. I promise." _

_"It's getting harder to let you go Remus." She whispered, angrily wiping away one more tear. _

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"Well," He stuttered slightly, going down on one knee. "How about not dating anymore?"

Her jaw dropped. _Oh my god…_

"Marissa, we've known each other since your brother dragged you to James's house for Christmas in our sixth year, battered and cold. I've always loved you and the day we first kiss was the happiest of my life…"

Marissa's body was frozen. _Oh my GOD!_

"I know the last few months I've been gone a lot, and with Voldemort back I want to do this before one of us dies." The werewolf took a deep breath. "Marissa Elena Black, will you marry me?"

_OH MY FUCKIG GOD!_ She tried to say something but no words escaped her mouth. Holding up a finger she walked out into the hallway. "OH MY FUCKING GOD YES!"

From the sitting room Remus laughed and ran out to pull her back in. Her eyes were twinkling and she was grinning from ear to ear. Slipping the ring on her finger, he muttered below his breath, "Sirius told me she was going to react like this."

"HE WHAT!" She yelled, hearing anyway. He turned light crimson.

"Before Sirius died, I asked him if I could marry you, seeing as how he's your only family. He said you'd react like that." He confessed. She started laughing.

"My brother knew I was getting married before I did. Bleeding brilliant!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Dancing around in circles, she started chanting, "I'm gonna get married! I'm gonna get married!"

vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Remus, you may kiss your bride." The minister concluded. Remus grinned at Marissa.

"With pleasure." He responded, jerking his wife closer smoothly, planting a kiss on her lips. Harry snorted at Remus' comment. So did just about everyone present.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!" Everyone clapped. Even Snape, who had made an alliance with the newly weds in the last year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco even went so far as cheering.

Later, at the reception

"Oi, listen up idiots!" Marissa yelled hyperly. "Yeah, that's right, pay attention to the chick that just got married! Yeah, I'd just like to say I'm so fucking happy and for those of you that have known us for forever, no 'it's about damn time'. I'm sure Sirius would have never _stopped _saying that."

Everyone laughed, and got up to dance. It started with just Remus and Marissa, but others soon joined the dance floor. First on was Harry and Ginny, best man and bride's maid. Then it was Draco and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and even Snape and Erin Terris. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the happy experience to the fullest extent. It wasn't often these days things happy happened.

Multiple things happened that night. A food fight, break dancing, a spork war, and lots of innuendo. Most of it was toward Remus and Marissa, who either ignored it or participated in it.

The next morning.

"Remus! Marissa! I really don't want to think about what you two were doing last night but you need to get your asses in gear! Major situation!" Harry yelled, pounding on the door. Two minutes later both came out, fully dressed and ready for action.

"What's going on?" Marissa demanded sharply. Harry winced but grabbed both by the hand and dragged them to the nearest fireplace.

"Hogwarts, now!" He hissed darkly. Both complied and soon everyone in the order was sitting in the Great Hall. By now the group in question had ten times more people than Marissa thought.

"Dumbledore, what in Merlin's name is going down?" The newly wed woman demanded. He sighed.

"They're headed to Hogwarts, right now." The old headmaster said to the crowds. Remus choked on air and pulled Marissa to his chest protectively. Both were scared as hell that one wouldn't make the battle. "Everyone who can fight has volunteered to. Even some of the younger years wanted to, but they're safe where not even Voldemort knows where they are. The Death Eaters-"

He was cut off by an explosion destroying part of the Great Hall. Both newly weds looked at each other. "I love you Remus. You say goodbye and I will kill myself just to hunt you down and kick your ass." She kissed him hard on the lips before grabbing her wand.

"And the same to you my sexy, great-in-bed wife." He responded, using humor instead of fear. Both were mortified, but neither showed it. Death Eaters swarmed in, shooting spells. Marissa ran off to her sect of warriors.

"NO HOLDING BACK MATES! IT'S LIVE OR DIE NOW!" She roared before shooting deadly accurate spells. This was going to be a long, painful battle and Marissa Lupin knew it. No time for thinking.

Both sides lost numerous people within minutes. Soon enough husband and wife were reunited, but no time for idleness presented itself. They stood back to back, sending down Death Eaters quickly. There was no stopping the two. Until Voldemort himself noticed them.

"What's this? How sweet, the wolf has found a girl." Voldemort taunted, training his wand at the fighting werewolf. "Too bad you can't stay around to join her."

"You touch a hair on his head and I'll rip your dick off and make you eat it you cock sucking son of a whore." Marissa spat, gray eyes flashing. Voldemort laughed cruelly.

"We'll see about that won't we? AVADA KEDARVA!" He yelled, sending a green light at Remus. Seconds before it hit, Marissa unfroze from horror and tackled her husband.

"I love you." She whispered before getting up and running at the dark lord, drawing a pair of guns and firing multiple times before reaching him. She dropped the pistols and leaped into the air, her feet latching around his neck so as to throw him. Voldemort flew a few feet before landing and rolling. Standing up, she could tell he was seething.

"Avada Kedarva!" He yelled, and this time it his the intended target. Marissa fell to the ground unceremoniously, but every second tormented Remus beyond thought. He just ran over and cradled his dead wife in his arms. Glaring up at Voldemort, Remus said the words he never thought he would.

"CRUCIO!" The werewolf roared, a hatred burning in his chest so fiercely the Dark Lord collapsed under pain. "How do you like that you bastard?"

Remus never saw the Death Eater sneaking up on him. All he felt was intense pain and then…nothing. It was all white.

"Remus!" Turning, he saw Marissa running toward him across what was now a dirt road. "I thought I told you not to get killed and here you are, dead! You know I told you to keep yourself alive!"

"You died first!" He retorted, holding her closer to him. Even as dead as they both were, he needed contact with the raven haired witch that had taken his heat hostage. "I thought…I though you were gone forever…obviously not…"

She just kissed him in response. They stood there kissing like the world was going to end until…

"Oi Remus! That's sick! Let go of my sister." Both flipped off Sirius, not stopping. "I'll go get a crow bar!"

"And where the fuck would you find a crow bar in heaven?" Marissa snarled to her brother. But the moment had been ruined. "Bastard."

"Don't shoot the messenger; I just came to say that Lily and James need your arses over that way," he pointed behind him, "right now. Besides, you _do _want to see Harry kick Voldemort's ass don't you? Besides, you two can make out, have sex and the like _after_ Harry wins."

Remus smiled. Even in death, Marissa was there. So he was happy.


End file.
